The Patience To Fall
by Cassandra Pegasus
Summary: Marik and my RP char Kahnah fall in love slowly and ...painfully but surely. R&R please.This is my first fic where I dont kill Marik! Funny and kawaii! Cussing and some adult themes.Chapter 8 up, up , up!
1. No Way!

Hello Fic-fans! This fic is quite a bit differnt for my others and is so differnt that it really cannot be considerd and branch of of my origional fic.In this fic I will not kill Marik o.O....Why you may ask? I need him.He's actually a main charrie (along with Kahnah of course!) I know I do alot of romance fics but thats just the way I like to write.This one hopefully will be more comical than C.O.T.E.S. If it isn't please blame homework and writerts block xD. Enjoy!   
  
(I do not own YuGiOh and there are some cuss words in here.)  
  
Different format alert! I'm formatting this like a book. Just running it all together so to speak. Tell me which format you think is better please. ^^; Thoughts will be in pointy brackets like this or otherwise specified.)  
  
Marik's thoughts: TEXT   
  
Kahnah's thoughts: TEXT   
  
Yugioh's thoughts: = TEXT =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During an epic duel between Kahnah Intu and Marik Ishtar, Kahnah had the chance to send a devistating blow that would have possibly killed Marik....for some reason...she couldn't.She looked at her opponent for a moment and tried to focus on her victory.She passed her turn.Marik stared at her like she was completely mad .  
  
"What's the matter, princess? Scared to attack?" Marik said in a sassy tone.   
  
"To tell you the truth...yes." Kahnah replied in a sheepish way which surprised Marik though he said nothing.  
  
"HAH!" Marik cackled.   
  
"Do not laugh. If I had attacked, you could have been killed. I just saved your sorry @$$, Marik."  
  
"I am well aware of that. Now it's my turn and I shall obliderate you...!" Marik had hesitated slightly in saying this.For some reason, he could not attack Kahnah either.   
  
Wtf is wrong with me!? I could obliderate one of my greatest opponents now but I can't seem to tell my monster to attack her...Her with those beautiful eyes...Ack! Why did I just think that?!   
  
Why couldn't I attack him after all he's done..? And why hasn't he attacked me yet..? This whole thing is very strange... He is thinking hard..I can tell... He's tensing up.. Wow...I never realised it but he's hot... Wth did I just think that?!  
  
"Come on Marik! Attack me!" She yelled out to him.  
  
"L-let's call it a draw!"  
  
"Since when does Marik Ishtar call a draw?!"  
  
"Since now!" He was really trying to get Kahnah to call a draw..He couldnt attack her and he needed to think.  
  
"Alright then." Phew.. Phew..  
  
Later on after both had gone home, Marik sat in the darkness, slowly twirling the Millenium Rod in his hand.  
  
"Why couldn't I attack Kahnah..? And why did I think of how beautiful she is...? He said to himself in a dreamy tone that he quickly snapped out of.   
  
Kahnah sat in a moonlit tree in the park thinking the same thing as Marik was. "I dispise him...why couldn't I attack..? And why did I think about how incredibly hot he is..? Wtf?! I gotta stop doing that!"  
  
Yugioh walked up and swung into the tree beside her.  
  
"Somthing troubles you, sister. What is it?" He said in his normal, comforting tone and he looked at her. He leaned against the tree trunk, balancing on the same branch that Kahnah was on.  
  
"You wouldn't belive it if I told you.." She seriously thought this. Yugioh wouldn't belive that she had thought that about her greatest enemy...would he?  
  
"I'm sure I can manage.You can tell me. If its somthing that I probably wouldn't want to her, I promise not to flip out." He blew a golden bang from his face.  
  
She turned to face her brother.  
  
"I couldn't attack Marik.." She mumbled almost silently.  
  
Yugioh just sat there for a moment, trying to fingure out exactly how to respond to this.  
  
"Marik and not Malik right?" Yugiohi asked curiously.  
  
"Correct..." Kahnah answered sheepishly.  
  
"Was he injured or somthing?"  
  
"No...he was perfectly well.He didnt attack me either when he had the chance."  
  
Yugioh was now horribly interested. = ....Kahnah's neve done that before...she has a good heart but is ruthless while dueling...I have noticed though that whenever shes dueling a friend or loved one, she goes softer but Marik? His Yami tried to kill Kahnah before...Maybe---no....highly doubtable.=  
  
"What went through your mind when you couldn't obliderate him?"  
  
Kahnah felt redness creep onto her cheeks as she thought of this and said "I dont want to talk about it."  
  
Yugioh raised an eyebrow. "If I know you, which I do blive I do, I know you want to say somthing.You're just a bit too...say...embarrassed?"  
  
"NOOOO! I AM NOT!" Kahnah shot back defensively, reminding Yugioh of Marik which creeped him out...really bad and considering just about nothing ever bothers him, it was pretty bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's getting late and I'm tired.The next chapter will come out in the next couple of weeks (If I get some reviews!) Again, I will most likely NOT kill Marik.(Marik=Hikari Malik=Yami)  
  
Marik: I cant belive you're making me fall for.......her...I mean she's pretty and all but...  
  
Kahnah: I agree with Marik for once. He's really cute-  
  
Marik: . CUTE?!  
  
Kahnah:o.o -hot and that but.....we've been mortal enemies since I was first awakened.  
  
Marik: Besides she's 5000 years old!!!!!   
  
Kahnah: *pummels Marik in a big cloud of dust*  
  
Marik: *muffled* HELP!  
  
Umm....while I get Marik out of there please review and stay tuned for the next chappie okay? 


	2. The Valley Of The Kings pt1

Welcome back to my ficcy! I finally got Kahnah to stop jacking up Marik and now.....Show time!  
  
Marik(as he rubs his black eye and nurses battle wounds): Does this look infected to you..?  
  
Kahnah (also nursing battle wounds): He bit me....Marik, where in h*** did you get the urge to bite me?!  
  
Marik: *smirks* At least you tasted good.  
  
o.O; ....on with the fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kahnah was talking with Yami in the park, Marik paced in his dark chambers within his mansion.He stared out at the city though the large window that allowed only minimal light to penatrate, it being dark and all.  
  
"What was I thinking?! I know she's attractive but why couldn't I attack her?! Wait, wtf did I just say?! Arg! Mindslave!"  
  
A little rare hunter, about Yugi's height tuttled in.He was a little blad man with blank eyes.He said in a sort of robotic tone "You called Master Marik?"  
  
"Yes, and theres somthing that I need you to accomplish. Bring Kahnah Intu to the Valley Of The Kings and be quick." He had a sort of an annoyed way of speaking.  
  
"Yes master only, the Valley is very large.What coordinance shall I 'escort' her to, My Lord?"  
  
"Make it the tomb of her brother. We will meet in the first chamber and you will shut the stone door, sealing us inside."  
  
The little man looked shocked.  
  
"I will obey your commands Master, yet why do you wish to be locked with the princess?"  
  
"I wish to speak with her though about what is none of your buisness. Leave my sight."  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
The little man tuttled out quicky, heading to the enormous garage where he picked up a motorcycle that looked rather large for him though he rode it like a pro.He sped off to the park where Yugioh had just left Kahnah,leaving her to ponder on her own.Kahnah sensed evil approaching.She swung higher up into the tree, to get a better look.She immediately spotted the little rare hunter.  
  
Either Marik becomes stupid or he wants me to spot the little hunter..Hm...My curiosity is going to kill me yet...I can usually escape harm from his monions..Should I? Aw heck yes.I have to see what he's up to.  
  
Kahnah lept out of the tree, landing perfectly.The golden beads in her hair clicked together and the smaller beads on her skirt did the same.Long black hair hung on her back and bounced ever so slightly as she walked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Marik was on his way to Egypt, and the Valley Of The Kings.  
  
It will be nice to be at home again, only I would have prefered it on different circumstances.  
  
The jet that he rode in flew like lightning over the plains below.Marik watched the ground out the window but leaned back considering the fact that he was becomeing air sick.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Poptar sir?" A stuartess passed him, too in a black cloak.She spoke in a cheery voice that would make even Yugi shudder.Her smile was so wide and horribly fake that it was a wonder that she still had a mouth.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you care for a poptart?"  
  
"...........er.......okay........." A poptart..? When in hell do they serve poptarts on airplanes??  
  
The stuartess walked into the plane-kitchen and brought out a....completely....blackened...poptart...  
  
Marik blinked and he was handed the poptart.The stuatress walked away.  
  
"......." You'd have to try....really hard to get a poptart to burn...that badly...but...it's food....sort of..  
  
He managed to choke down what he classified as a 'cajun style strawberry poptart with some sort of yogurt inside'. When the stuartess passed by him again, Marik questioned the existance of yogurt in the poptart.  
  
"Oh, sir let me explain.Those are Yogurt Blast Poptarts."  
  
"Yogurt..?"  
  
"Blast."  
  
"Poptarts..."  
  
"Yogurt Blast Poptarts."  
  
"Yougurt Blast-"  
  
"Poptarts."  
  
"Ack! I'm arguing over a freaking poptart!" Marik belted out annoyidly.  
  
(Author's note: I do not own Yugioh, Yogurt Blast Poptarts or any other brand named porduts I use in here.)  
  
"No need to shout." The stuartess said as if she was the boss of Marik.  
  
"I'll yell when I wish, woman! Shoo!"  
  
"HMPH!" She stormed off to the other end of the jet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Kahnah walked up behind the hunter but the little man was already aware that she was there.He flipped around and grabbed her wrist.She threw him off.  
  
"How dare you grab a lady like that!?"  
  
The Rare Hunter growled and grumbled as he stood.  
  
"If you're a lady...then I'm a 35 year old man that is about two feet shorter than you.Wait...I am a 35 year old man thats two feet shorter than you..."  
  
Kahnah fell over anime style.When she was back up the little man tried to grab her shoulder by jumping up.He was trying (Note: trying) to perform the sleeper hold on Kahnah.She let it work. She didnt care. At the same time though, her grabbed....lower...than he had meant to. Marik was watching through his eyes and sent a shock through the man's brain in punishment. "Bring her to me un-harmed and un-violated, you imbicile!"  
  
Later on, the little man had managed somehow to hoist an unconcious Kahnah onto the motorcycle and ride to the airport where he, like his master accompanied by a limp Kahnah, travelled to Egypt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 1/2 hours later...  
  
The little rare hunter carried the limp yet faking to be unconcious Kahnah towards the awaiting Marik who was becoming impatient.Marik took Kahnah up silently.As he picked her up from the hunter, Kahnah sort of dropped straight into the white haired boy's arms, their lips brushing.Marik fought off the urge to turna bright shade of red. Kahnah who was still pretending very realisticly to be unconcious, fought off the urge to blush as well.  
  
The same thought flashed through both of their minds: "D-did th-that just happen...? And....why d-did I sort of enjoy it...?!". The little man closed the door behind his master tightly, sealing them inside.He rode off. Inside, Marik sat Kahnah against a pedistal and sat ,back to the wall as he watched her.  
  
If she's dead then that mindslave of mine is going to die as well...She's breathing though... Wait...why in all hell do I care if she lives or dies?!  
  
Breahte girl...breathe....you DO NOT care that that just happened...get over it.. Open your eyes and face him...you'll have to sometime.  
  
Kahnah's jaden eyes opened slowly to greet the darkened chamber that was only illuminated by torches and by the violet eyes of Marik.He though had not noticed that Kahnah was awake.He tappet his head against the stone immpatiently and sighed.His eyes then met hers.He stood immedieately and brushed the dust from his cloak.  
  
"Good evening, Kahnah."  
  
"To you the same, Marik.Why have you brought me here? Wait...I know the answer...eh, humor me." Kahnah smirked as she said this.  
  
"Very funny. I brought you here to find out why I failed to destroy you."  
  
"Well then, our wonders then are one."  
  
Are one... Her words sounded in Marik's brain like a never ending echo until he then spoke.  
  
"If your wonders are one with mine, then have you the answer?"  
  
"Not even.If I did, I would have told you long ago." Her eyes flickered, never leaving Marik's for two reaons.For one, she liked his eyes, two she wanted to keep an eye on him. Marik too never tried to escape her piercing gaze. Her eyes....I can't look away from them...it's like they are green magnets that attract mine... Kahnah tried to pull away in the moments of silence that ensued.She wondered why her nemisis did not look away like he usually did. Maybe....he's....trying to read my mind...yes...Noooo....i'd be a fool to think that....I wonder if he-- it couldn't be...Could it? Suddenly Marik's knees gave way and he fell to them, beside Kahnah. Kahnah raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I normally wouldn't ask this but,are you alright?"   
  
"Y-yes....fine....Back to the matter of why I brought you he-here..."  
  
He's studdering...his mind tells him to say somthing or ask somthing else but he wont.Stubborn as a bull.  
  
Just ask...in a ruthless tone...yeah...like: "Why are you looking at me?!" No... for some reason I dont feel like ticking her off or getting angry with her though I have reason to...Oh Ra...this is harder than it sounds. UGH!. Marik's eyes went serious again.He cleared his throat.Kahnah looked at him, waiting for words to escaped him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me now! Why didn't you attack me?! Answer me!" He yelled out suddenly, directly at Kahnah. His eyes stung into her mind like knives  
  
"Dont yell at me, and I have no idea! Maybe..." No...bad...doooooon't! You dont care how incredibly gorgeous he is... keep back... Mari thought almost the same thing. I couldn't....she's the pharaoh's sister...! But....what do I care....I do care!! Stop thinking about how...her hair hangs in her face but can't cover up her glimmering eyes...ACK!! What Am I thinking..?! It's almost as if I'm.........No...no,no,no I can't be!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww dont you just hate cliff hangers? Review please!   
  
Marik: You're going to make me..........aren't you..?  
  
Kahnah:......Dont make it out like you'll be the only one, Marik...She's the writer...she controls our lives in this fic... ;_;!! WE"RE DOOMED!  
  
XD!!! Until next time! 


	3. The Valley Of The Kings pt2

Weeeeeeelcome back to my fic again! To avoid chaos and confusion: " TEXT " is telepathic messages from Marik to whomever is specified afterwards. Thankies! To the fic, AWAY! Zooom!  
  
Marik: Eh, whatever.  
  
Kahnah: ......zoom?.....  
  
Marik: I refuse to....kiss her in the chapter, got it?!"  
  
Kahnah:*silent*  
  
Too bad.Heck I could litterally make you kiss her butt if I wanted.Just be quiet. *evile grin*  
  
Marik: The author has gone insane.......  
  
Kahnah: *silent with a sweat drop*  
  
Note: I do not own YuGiOh or anything else in this fic other than Kahnah and her hikari. *huggles Kahnah*  
  
Kahnah: ....get off me....now...Now...! NOW!  
  
Marik: -_-; Want me to beat her of with the Millenium Rod?   
  
*jumps back off of Kahnah and finally starts writing the fic*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm clouds loomed overhead.The instances where a desert gets rain are usually pleasant but this was not the case fer, the rain poured down as if from an enourmous bucket continualy dumping in the sky. This downpour could not be heard through the stone walls and passages of the tomb.With this in mind, Marik decided then that they where to leave but Kahnah, would accompany him. She will stay with me till I may figure out why I could not attack her.........Which may be a while...Patience... He snapped out of the trance he had gone into while searching in her eyes and said coldly "Come. Be cooprative and I wont hurt you." Kahnah retorted in a cool yet annoyed tone. "Whatever you say. Where will you be taking me? And, no I refuse to call you Master." Awwww! Why did he have to move?! I enjoyed those eyes of his till he started talking!   
  
"Just get up." He grumbled as he walked to the tomb entrance....which was blocked... He slapped a hand to his forehead. Why oh why did I have him block the door?! "Need some help?" Kahnah rose as she said this and walked over next to her nemisis who shot a glare to her. "No! I dont need your help and never will." "Suit yourself." Kahnah shrugged and stepped back, folding her arms as she watched Marik try to open the door. Marik turned to her after many failed atteampts. "Think you can do better?" He stepped back and waved for Kahnah to try. She laughed as she walked up and tried to open the stone door. "One of us cant. Both of us? Maybe. Get your sorry butt over here and help." She laughed as she said this. Marik walked over silently and expressionlessly.They both heaved with all their might and finnally pushed back the stone.The two of them collapsed....only Marik collapsed on top of Kahnah, his face in her hair right by her neck.Kahnah flipped him off and rolled her eyes though the mutual thought was: I could have stayed there.......  
  
Marik grabbed her wrist as to keep her from going anywhere.She walked alongside him as they traversed the sands. It was still cool out though the sun was rising and they where close enough to the Nile to stop there while the heat passed. Suddenly Kahnah stopped, accidentally yanking Marik to the ground since he was still holding her wrist in a death grip. "Why'd you stop?!" A rattling could be heard and Kahnah knew what it was. She signalled for Marik to shush. He of course saw this as an insult and almost said somthing just as the rattling got closer. "Dont move, Ishtar..."  
  
Kahnah said in a serious tone. Marik laughed heartily. "Why would I-I- Oh...that's why.." He froze.He was not really afraid of the newly appeared snake, just smart enough to try not to get bitten.Kahnah gluped as the reptile slithered over her foot.She wanted to scream.Marik sqeezed her wrist as if warning her that if she made a soud, he would have to kill her unless the snake did that for him.Kahnah's foot moved accidentally and the snake 'stood' into striking position. Kahnah braced herself for the pain but Marik put his arm in the way and the rattlesnake's fangs sunk into his flesh. He winced hard and yelled out.Kahnah grabbed the snake by the jaws and got it off.She set in in the sand and stomped on it's head, killing it. While Kahnah did this, Marik was in horrible pain. He gritted his teeth as not to yell out louder. Kahnah stood him up.No matter how he tried, the venom was seeping closer to his bloodstream and Marik grew weaker.Eventually after slowly truging forward, his knees buckled and Kahnah had to carry him. This is going to hurt tomorrow...and the next day...and probabaly the next day...then it will crush my pride...which will hurt for a few more days...  
  
Kahnah stopped at the banks of the Nile and lay Marik under a tree. (Note: I do not know much about Egypt's geographical features so...I just went off of another fic which said that there are trees. ^^;) Well, the mages didn't give me lessons for the heck of it....but.....I dont have venom extractor... She grimaced as Marik started to twich. She took his arm to her mouth and sucked out the venom from the bite, just before it was too late. She spat it out on the ground. She lay Marik's arm back down and coughed. By Ra, venom tastes horrible...! She flicked water at Marik's face. One reason for this was because she needed him to wake up.The other was that it was sort of fun. Kahnah thought as she looked to Marik as he slowly returned to conciousness Why did he save me..? Was it just because he wants to know about our duel...or...was it somthing else..? And why did I just save him? We where even when he took the snake bite...but...for some reason I had to...  
  
"Ungh......." Marik sat up dizzily. Anyone get the plate number of the semi that hit me?....ow... Kahnah smiled a half smile.She didnt want it to seem that she didnt dispise him still...yet...she felt that somehow she didnt. Marik looked at Kahnah and blinked.He tried to stand but collapsed again. He sighed. Kahnah chuckled Ego check! "You've only been without venom trying to enter your bloodstream for about 15 minutes yet you insist on getting up.You're nuts." "How did you manage to get the venom out anyway?" He inquired curiously after a small glare was shot towards Kahnah. He hadn't been concious enough to know. "Ick, you dont want to know." "Yes, I do. Now tell me before I make you!" He barked at her. "You dont have the strength or the guts!" Kahnah quickly barked back. "Oh yeah?!" "Yeah! Prove that you've got a bit of courage left in you!" Hah! No comeback? Good! Marik smirked, moved closer to Kahnah and kissed her, straight on the lips. He flopped back down where he had been.He fought off the redness that threataned to enter his face. "Does that work?" He laughed.   
  
Kahnah flopped back, also fighting off a blush. "Mhm...." They where silent for a while till Marik was finally able to stand.He held out a hand to help Kahnah up. Kahnah looked Marik hard in the eyes as if searching for the trick he was trying to pull on her. When she could find not dishonesty in this action, she took his hand and stood. She tried to let go but Marik once again, held her wrist. He started to walk, making Kahnah follow. By now it was just after 2pm and was hot as the fires of hell.Marik's mind raced. Why did I kiss her back there..? I didn't have to prove anything! But.... Kahnah too, thought about this. Man...I should ask him to prove his bravery more often...But why do I suddenly want that to happen when just yesterday I wanted to kill him? It makes no sense..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks reviewers! *Huggles yous!*  
  
Marik: *spitting disgustedly* I told you not to make me kiss her!  
  
Kahnah: *brushing her teeth fusiously* Exactly!  
  
Marik: Stop agreeing with me!  
  
Kahnah: What if I dont feel like it?!  
  
*snickers* sounds like a love quarrel to me.  
  
Marik & Kahnah: NO!! Not even close!  
  
Haha! I'll update again soon! Until then. 


	4. Kissing, Riding,Doubting and Confusion

Hello! Welcome back! I finally got Marik and Kahnah to stop bickering at one another and just got over severe writer's block! Yay! I can write again! Thanks for reviewing everybody. I appreciate it!  
  
Marik: Hurry and get the agony over with.  
  
You act like I'm killing you.  
  
Kahnah & Marik: What you're doing is pretty dang close... *Kahnah and Marik turn to look at eachother* Quit mimicing me! Ack! Stop it! Ugh...  
  
^_^; Okay guys...on with the fic! BTW: I dun own yugioh and there might be some more...lovey/dovey scenes in here but I'll try to make it as bearable as possible. Thanks for reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahnah and Marik truged on for hours along the banks of the Nile until the had to turn East and break from it  
  
"Kahnah, you're nuts! We'll never make it to Japan!" Marik scolded her. Kahnah growled. "You big baby! Yes we can!" "Only the completely insane, otherwise known as you would attempt it!" Marik shot back sharply. Kahnah shot her words at Marik like bullets "Me?! Insane?! Prove yourself not to be!" How do I do that?! Well... heres an excuse for....that....to happen again...Should I be that mean?Mean to her but I'm going to enjoy this. Marik leaned over and kissed Kahnah on the lips again but surprisingly enough, Kahnah found herself kissing back and the kiss lasting a good bit longer than last time.Like a magnetic reaction on the two, Marik's arms wrapped around Kahnah and Kahnah's right hand moved to the base of his neck. When the kiss broke and both came 'back to their senses', they jumped back away from eachother.   
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Kahnah snapped at Marik. Marik quickly snapped back, "Me?! You did that! Ugh. Let's just go.". Instead of grabbing Kahnah's wrist as before, Marik to Kahnah's hand in his. His grips was strong yet it didn't feel like he was trying to cut off blood flow anymore. I...I wh-why did that just happen..? It was only supposed to be in jest..but..I felt somthing...It's like.. No.. No! I can't be...! Who am I kidding?! I'm falling for her and I cant do anything about it... I just can't let on that I feel for her...at all..I'll just keep her at the mansion with me.. That will keep my heart content and she'll never know.. Meanwhile, Kahnah thought about this too. Could I be..? No..I couldn't...It wouldn't be right! I mean, he's tried ot kill me before! But...he's actually kinda sweet... Why do I even bother doing this? I'm falling for him... I just cant tell him of let onto that.. I just wont put up a fight when he tries to keep me at his mansion. I wonder if he feels the same way... Oh well...I guess I'll never know..  
  
Nothing really exiting happened in the hours and hours that followed before they reached the border where they finally rented a motorcycle to go the rest of the way so we'll do a little fast forward. Kahnah rode on the back, her arms around Marik as she held on. Marik could barely drive because of this. "K-kahnah..." Marik said in almost a whisper that was just barely heard over the engine of the bike. Kahnah spoke back in the same tone. "Yes?" "....I...Kahnah, I..!...Never mind..." Kahnah had perked up, hoping that Marik would say somthing to give her a hint to if how he felt as to her...but was let down by his statement. "Oh...alright..." I almost said it...I cant though...I'm stronger than that! Whenever I'm around her...this close to her... I'm like a Kuriboh rather than The Winged Dragon Of Ra....What can I do? Does she feel the same? I notice she hasn't bitten my head off in hours... Maybe she does...I do not! I will not give into such a useless emotion..!   
  
Those hours where the most unsure in both of their lives. I'll learn to hat him again...After all, he's still holding me captive..Even though I could have snuck off hours ago,I can't. For some reason... Suddenly, after being silent for this whole ordeal due to total un-intrest, Kahnah's hikari, Cassandra spoke to her yami. (btw: = Cassandra to Kahnah = and Cassandra is younger than in my RPs and she's still bitter about Maxamillion's...actions. ) =Whatever, come on. You're falling in love with the guy.Now can we please perform the separation? I bore of watching this.= Fine. Go on. Kahnah and her Hikari spearated, (Illogical? yes. Possible? In my fics, yes.) Cassandra was back in Domino and Kahnah remained on the back of the motorcycle, clinging to Marik. Ra, i'm not going that fast am I?! I wish she'd lighten the grip a little... "Kahnah...You're cutting off circulation..." Marik spoke annoyedly. Kahnah lightened her grip a little. "Sorry...I've never been on a motorcycle before......." This surprised Marik. He though for sure that she had. Well that explains the death grip.. Back to my thoughts...Why did I go so deep in that kiss? It wasn't supposed to be that way but..I almost...okay, really liked it..Argh! I can't belive I let that kiss go so far... Even if I did like it! I don't love him or anything! Not even close..!  
  
After driving through the night and into the afternoon, they had reached Marik's mansion. (Yes, my time references suck. I got tired of writing about how they got there. ~.^ ) Marik took Kahnah's hand semi-roughly and led/dragged her into the pearl white mansion. The floors where white marble, the walls oak and gold and where lit brightly fake torches that look very real. A red carped covered the central parts of the marble floor. The rooms where all different ant there where at least 40. Most though, where bedrooms. Marik led Kahnah to a room with huge doors. He opened them and inside the room was any girl's dream room. (mine anyways. ^.^) It looked like...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehe hahahahaha!  
  
Kahnah:"Nuuuu! The cliffhanger of doom again!"  
  
Marik: "I have a mansion..?"  
  
Yes, because I said so!  
  
Marik: *sheepishly* Yes ma'am...  
  
I'll update soon! Review!   
  
BTW: I got the mansion idea from another ficcy. I'm sorry if the writet of that fic does not like it but I'm not copying you. If you consider this copying, I'm sorry for that too but I really liked the idea and added it to my fic. Take it as a compliment. ^.^; 


	5. The Mansion

Heyas! Didnt wanna leave ya hangin' for long so I thought I'd update in a descent amount of time this chapter. Kahnah and Marik are....uuh...I cant really tell you because even I'm not sure ^^;. Anyways,on with this chapter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was all leopard print with charry wood furniture. The bed was a king size water bed. There was a vanity, breareu, private bathroom and a view of the whole of Domino City. Marik let go of Kahnah, sort of shoving her into the room. Every time he had to let go of her became increasingly hard. This same thing was ahppening to Kahnah whenever Marik let her go. Kahnah noded to Marik but did not really move. Marik on the other hand almost lunged forward to take her up again. N-no! Just walk away.....walk, walk....turn and walk out...I can't... His instincts where taking over horribly fast and he was having trouble keeping them under control. He shakily and slowly turned and strode out, closing the door behind him. Kahnah flopped down onto the waterbed and stared at the celing for a while.   
  
Meanwhile... Marik sat in his darkened chambers and pondered this all. I wish I knew... Is it mutual? I almost just said it...and... HAHA! Finally! I know! "Mind slave!" Just as before the little man tuttled in. "Yes sir?" "Go and tell Kahnah that she must meet me in the ballroom at 7:00." " Right away Master Marik!" The man scuttled out and to Kahnah's room. He knocked on the door three times, very loudly. " Miss Kahnah! Master Marik requests your presence in teh ballroom at 7 o'clock!" "Tell him I'll be there!" Kahnah giggled like a school girl. Oh my gosh! I'd love to go but...I don know what I'll wear! I can't very well go like this..! Even though it's very unlikely... She got up and walked over to the breareu. She unlatched the golden lock, opened it slowly and to her surprise, a princess's wardrobe in just her size was hung up inside.  
  
Kahnah's eyes widened as she took out a beautiful, baby blue dress. It was flowy but not stuffy. Along the front where ribons of blue fabric strung with silver beads. She set the dress on the bed and searched the drawers of the cabinet. Inside she found various jewlery items, hair jewelsand other accesories. She chose a hair clip with a rose on it , made of abalony shell and jade. Meanwhile... Marik was in his chambers readying. he chose to put on a plain black tuxedo though wore no earrings, neckbands ect.   
  
At 7o'clock...   
  
Kahnah walked onto the balcony of the ballroom, awaiting her 'nemisis'. Marik soon arrived on the other side of the balcony and greeted her by holding out a hand to lead her down to the white marble and granite laden ballroom. After about two songs worth of dancing, both stopped. "Kahnah...I..." "Husssh.. I know." Both of them spoke softly, not shooting their words at one another as before. As if reading eachother's thoughts, they leaned in, their lips just seconds away from touching. Finally they where locked. Niether where at all unsure or anxious to break the kiss. All that was on their minds was...nothing really.. a blissful nothing. The need for air krept up on them. When the kiss broke, Marik swung Kahnah up into his arms. What in the wrold is he doing..? I'm not complaining though... Marik smiled to her. Not a smirk, evil grin or anything of that nature but a human, loving , and if I may add a very sweet, smile.  
  
Marik carried Kahnah to her room. He lay her on the bed. "It is late. Tomorrow, you will meet me again." He said in a fakely stern tone. "Yes. Don't worry yourself over that." Marik walked out and shut the door lightly behind himself. Kahnah sighed in a happy, almost dreamy way. Wait...why did I just sigh like that......Even if I do like him...why would I meet him again? He's holding me captive for god's sake! I mean, why in heck do I like being kept here, away from my home? So many questions could be answered if he'd just get up the guts to say somthing to me...Or perhaps...vise-versa.. Kahnah got up and changed into pajamas...which where also in the breareu. She then slid into bed though did not fall alseep fast...not fast at all. For hours she lay there watching the celing as if wondering if it would move.   
  
A week went by with Kahnah still being 'held captive' in the mansion and Marik enjoying every minute of it but of course, being Marik, not showing it. Kahnah spent the mornings thinking and sometimes dueling the mindslaves while Marik went of to do who-knows-what. The afternoons where spent getting readt for the night. Both nervously got ready and danced just as the first night. Neither tired of it at all. Every night was finsihed eith Marik carrying Kahnah to her room. On the 8th night...he didnt leave the room as usual. Kahnah changed in the bathrom to keep from his view. Marik sat there on the satin sheets of the bed, not sure how to say what he wanted to. When Kahnah walked out and sat next to him, her jaden hues scanning his violet ones intently, he broke the silence finally. "Kahnah.....theres somthing...I need to tell you..." Marik spoke with a very slight studder out of almost fear of her reaction. "Yes?" Kahnah did not lose her cool but was hoping that he'd say somthing instead of just walking out. Come on Marik!! Spit it out! "Kahnah...I-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww dont you hate that? Dont worry though. The next chapter should be out in a few minutes. ^.^; 


	6. The Confession

We're back! Stay quiet, Kahnah, Marik, so we can get this done quickly. I have to see what happens!  
  
Marik: You wrote it...Wouldn't you know?  
  
Kahnah:...Such confidence I can put in her.  
  
Good point...but still! On with this chapter!  
  
One more thing: I can't always remember whose thought thingys are who's as far as Kahnah and Marik go. I'm sorry if there are mistakes in this but come on. If the thought says: " How can I be falling for her..?" who do you honestly think that is thinking? Lol If you're really, that thick the answer is: Marik. Thanks and sorry for my short memory!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I-I love you..." He sort of trailed off after that. Oh yeah, that was great. NOT! What was that?! I sounded like a weakling! I- his thoughts where cut off by Kahnah's response. Although she was horribly tounge tied, she had to respond adn say it back. But could she? "A-and I you......" Kahnah responded sheepishly. Marik's jaw almost dropped.He asked this question, knowing the answer but just confirming it. "Really?" "Yes. I would never say that if it wasn't true..." The magnetic reation happened agian. Both seemed to lock together like magnet and steel. Instead of just a kiss, this time there was more to it. Marik waited for only a second for her to greet his tounge. When the kiss broke, both looked at eachother. His hand carresed the side of her face gently but suddenly, a cold gripped at his soul. No...not now...anytime but now...! I beg of you! {Pathetic! Just let me take over and get this out of the way!} What?! Get what out of the way?!....You wouldn't! {I would and will!} (BTW: { Yami Marik's thoughts to Marik } ) Marik broke the blissful silence with a serious tone. His hands held hers. "Go...now.." Oh how he hated to speak those words to Kahnah. "What? Why?" Kahnah was taken aback by this statement. "No time to explain...please..I don't want him to hurt you." Kahnah stood as Marik's hands broke free of hers. "As you wish...." Kahnah started to walk out when Marik spoke. "Belive me, I would never ask you to go if of my will...I'll come and find you when I can.." Kahnah turned to face Marik. "Promise me you will..please..." Kahnah didn't show it but she wanted to cry.Just full out cry. "Of course..Until then though- GAHHH!!!" Yami Marik ripped at Hikari Marik's heart and soul, gaining his reign over his counterpart's body.   
  
Kahnah saw this and knew what was going on. She ran out and down the long marble halls as Yami Marik rose to follow her. "You cannot run. I will find you." "Wanna bet?!" Kahnah snapped back to the spirit. She ran to the left, down another passage. Yami Marik ran past her and caught her shoulder, holding her firmly, nails digging into her rudely. "Let both of us go!" Kahnah said sharply, flipping around to face Yami Marik who prompty put his face right up to hers and spoke in a quiet and sinister tone. "My hikari seems to have picked a pretty one.Good, because you're mine and niehter you or that pathetic excuse of a mortal can do anything about it!" Kahnah's mind raced, trying to find a way to get out of this without harming Marik's body. Meanwihle, Hikari Marik's spirit transfused with Kahnah, entering her mind and soul to escape Yami Marik. (BTW:-Marik's thoughts to Kahnah-) Kahnah felt this jolt of a new presence entering her body. Marik? -Yes?- How on earth can we get rid of your yami..? -I don't really know....I dont really know...- He is composed of your anger and hate...so...if that deminished...so would he? -I'd love it to be that easy...If it where, he'd be gone already. Since you got here, I haven't been able to be angry at anything.- Kahnah could feel a grin from Marik.  
  
"Come. I want to have a littel fun with you." Yami Marik smirked as he said this. I'm sorry, Marik...this isnt going to feel nice tomorrow.. -Go ahead...I can take it.- Kahnah thrust out a fist into Yami Marik's stomach and kicked him...where it hurts. Yami Marik fell to his knees in pain. He growled loudly as he stood a moment later though by that time, Kahnah was gone. "Curse you, girl..! I'll find you...Well, hikari...you're lucky today." Yami Marik released Marik's body, allowing Hikari Marik to re enter. When Hikari Marik was able to rise he bolted after Kahnah who was still running. She had no idea if Marik had his body back or not. Marik called out as he ran through the halls of his mansion, "Kahnah!" As he turned a corner, he ended up slamming into a wall. He righted himself and kept going. Damn, she's quite the escape artist...I wonder if I could create a mind link... Marik thought to Kahnah, -Kahnah, it's okay...I've got my body back.- I went the back way, back to my room. Marik did an anime fall. "The one place I didn't look." He walked to Kahnah's room, satisfied at her being alright. {I can't have you being so kind to her all of the time. You have until noon tomorrow. Then, I will have my fun.} I won't let you harm her. {HAHA! And I wish you good luck with that!} Marik knocked politely though did not wait for an answer.He entered the room to be greeted by Kahnah. She chuckled softly. "Don't worry about knocking." Marik sort of rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be polite, here. Though I'm not against the concept." {Another stipulation, if by noon tomorrow, she has not agreed to your hand, She will be mine and you will not step in. Do I make myself clear?} You can't do that!! {I'll do what I damn-well want!Now, shut your mouth!!} You tell me to shut up again and you won't have a mouth! {Great, but if you threaten me again, I'd hope you're not afraid of the dark!} Yami Marik shut the mindlink, Hikari Marik was mentally fuming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahnah: Wow........Hey Marik...you can do that..?  
  
Marik: Do what?  
  
Kahnah: Be nice, I mean.  
  
Marik: *sweatdrop*  
  
*snigger* Check ya later all you readers! Remember, the fic is funded by reviews! 


	7. Proposal!

The next Chapter starts...Will it end well? Or in disaster? Only my insanity will tell.  
  
Kahnah: *looks at Marik* She's gone mad...again.  
  
Marik: I noticed. You think that'll ever really happen...? You know....what's going on in the fic..?  
  
Kahnah: Where you hoping it would?  
  
Marik:............No comment......*grits teeth, hiding blush*  
  
Mwahahaha! On with the fic!! BTW:Sort of a mushy chapter. Sorry for the people who don't like that. If you're grossed out by kissing and the like (nuuu....not THAT...too nasty...too soon. You nast, nasty reading minds! lol just kidding.) Anyways, try to like this chapter. It all has a significance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Marik opened the mindlink for a moment, only to speak one sentance. {You may tell her nothing of this.} Marik heard this but shoved it to the back of his mind for the time being. He leaned Kahnah back onto the bed, hand behind her head.He rolled over, taking her with him so that she'd be on top. They kissed softly for a moment then lay there for a while, not moving at all till both shared the thought of fatigue.Thought both where tired it took a good few minutes to get up the will to break away. After good-nights where exchanged, Marik left for his chambers where he flopped down onto his bed. I'm in too deep....I can't stop it though...Tomorrow at noon I have to have her as a fiance..She'd never say yes...Would she? I wasn't even thinking about that...not even close! I'm still getting over the fact that I am falling in love with my greatest enemy....We both will be sent to the shadow realm to live in our own miseries...I personally don't feel like spending an eternity in the dark voids and I also would rather die now than see Kahnah be sent there. Even though I used to dispise her, she doesn't deserve a life of darkness and pain..What am I saying!? Ack! I don't know what to think anymore! Do I ask her, or risk being sent into the shadow realm? I-I have to ask her..If she refuses...it wont make me feel guilty in the darkness...I guess...Please say yes...after all this is over it can be called off and I will if you want..Just... *mental sigh*  
  
Kahnah lay on her bed in the same manner as Marik was. His mind is in turmoil...and I can't do anything about it. Can I? Kahnah soon fell into an uneasy sleep. Mairk too fell into a very unstable state of slumber and ended up falling off his bed onto his face. Kahnah awoke to the sun shining through the window of her bedroom. She changed into that day's clothes, a aqua-blue dress and brown leather belt. She tied her hair back into a dark blue ribbon. Marik was awaiting her in the foyer that morning. While she was coming down, he twiddled a ring in his fingers nervously. Well, quite the fix you're in now. No matter how much I'd like it..I doubt she would. I could never be wed to a woman who is not at the same liking. It's just not right. Either way.....Breathe...Who am I kidding? That's impossible. Kahnah walked into the foyer and Marik quickly hid the ring in his pant's pocket. He forced a realistic smile. Well...realistic to most. Kahnah was not fooled. She raised an eyebrow as she sat just across from him. "Are you alright? You look troubled." Marik quickly responded, trying to sound calm as a cool spring breeze...but ended up sounding about as calm as Niagra Falls. "Fine. Don't think anymore of it.."  
  
"No..Somthing is wrong. I may be a little slow at times but I'm not stupid." Kahnah frowned slightly. Here goes noth-- moreas...everything... He cleared his throat as if to speak an incredibly long speech but was silent as he kneeled on one knee before Kahnah. No way....He wouldn't...Would he..?! Good god he is...What do I say?! I was really not expecting this... It shouldn't be much of a decision..Yes...I will say yes. Easy as pie. It turned out hard as a rock more than easy as pie...for the both of them. "Kahnahwouldyoumarryme...?"  
  
Marik had spoken like lightning. Kahnah knew what he had asked though she hadn't heard a word. Yes...yes........ Spit it out! One...Two...Three! "Yes. I will." Kahnah said this while trying to keep calm which...wasn't really working well. His jaw would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't have been trying so hard to keep it still. He almost asked i she meant it, just to make sure he'd heard right but then he figured that he couldn't have misheard somthing like that and slipped a diamond ring ont her left hand's ring finger. {Well, well, well.She actually agreed? Interesting. You still may not tell her anything about this until the day of your wedding.} And just who said it would go that far?!?! {I did, so shut your puny mouth and get on with it. Or, i'd exept it, just to make you feel like a complete bastard, if you bed her now and leave.} Even for you, that's wrong! I'd never! {Suit yourself.} If I was only in for THAT i'd have gotten it a long time ago. I don't care if you are more powerful than me, that is out of line. "I won't question you further than this...but...So soon?" Kahnah had asked calmly as possible. "Let's say I would have liked it another way but circumstances proved otherwise." Kahnah noded and smiled.   
  
Marik stood and swept her up into his arms. Kahnah gasped slightly, not expecting it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How will those two fair against the odds? Will Marik go through with it, or turn tails and run like all hell?  
  
Marik: I would not!  
  
Kahnah: So you would?  
  
Marik:...N-no! I wouldn't have gotten into that mess in the first place.  
  
Kahnah: *out of curiosity she kissed him right next to the lips*  
  
Marik: *Eyes swirl uncontrollably...making him dizzy, thus collapsing.*  
  
Kahnah: *giggles* Thought so.  
  
Until next time! 


	8. The Way Of The Motorcycle and Kahnah

Hello!! By request, I am continuing though my review goal was not reached. Oh well. Anyway, here it is.   
  
Kahnah: Hold on a minute....  
  
Marik: *Just now getting up from collapsing* Why?  
  
Isis: *Yells at Marik* You had me worried!!  
  
Marik: *Sweatdrop as he slinks back* ........er....Sorry..?  
  
Kahnah: *laughs* That's why.  
  
Marik: *Growl*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did it....Now deminish to the shadows where you belong. {You think you can get rid of me that easily?! You have her hand but, her trust in you still varies with the occasion. Some things never change.} What reason would she have not to trust me?? {Let's take a look, shall we?} A flashback commenced.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
Marik stood in front of Yami, aiming the Millenium Rod straight at him. "I swear on the sands of Egypt, your power will be mine and I will reign as Pharaoh!!"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
.......But... {Also, she can feel the emotion of love, that it's there but was trained to ignore it. You'd have to teach her. Not even the best of teachers can teach compassion.} Maybe so but I'd die trying before I'd let you have her! {Emotions only get in the way. Let me take her off your hands. Come now, you know you want to.} No! I don't!! While this was going on in his mind, he still concentrated on Kahnah, who he held in his arms. Kahnah spoke in a worried tone to the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Marik replied calmly as if there was really nothing wrong. "Nothing. What would be?" He smiled.  
  
Later on, Marik's Yami had stopped bugging him for a while. Kahnah sat on Marik's lap in a large chair in his chambers, not speaking. They honestly didn't need to. Kahnah broke the silence with her question. "Think you could tech me to ride a motorcycle?" "What, so you won't have a death grip? Sure." Marik chuckled, Kahnah just blushed. "Before we even start, I will tell you one thing that will save you alot of pain. When you're going fast, use mostly the back brake. If you hammer the front brake, the bike will endo and most likely land on you, Which by the way hurts like all hell." Kahnah asked in an embarassed tone, "Er...what's an endo..?" Okay...this might take a while.. "It's when the bike flips forward." Kahnah gulped. Marik responed to her gulp, "Not a speed demon?" Kahnah laughed. "Not even close."  
  
The rest of that day and some of the next was spent in a very awkward attempt to teach Kahnah the ways of the motorcycle and healing her voice box after screaming so much. "I think you busted my eardrums..." Marik said as he winced and massaged his temples. Kahnah did a sweatdrop. "Sorry.." "Don't worry about it. I've felt worse. Come to think of it, when you kicked me hurt worse." Both laughed for some unknown reason considering it really wasn't that funny. {The time comes...Prepare, princess. You'll soon have the Shadow Duel of you life.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sowry it's sooo whort!! The next one should be lnoger and have some duel action in it. Forgive me and REVIEW! Plz.....thank you... 


End file.
